the_twilight_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Advanced Abilities
'Advanced Attack Abilities: ' 'Critical' Action: Swift Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: Your next attack within 1 round is an automatic Critical Threat. Alternatively this ability can increase the damage multiplier on your weapon by x1 for 8 points, and an additional x1 for every 8 points spent. The automatic Critical Threat aspect of this ability cannot be extended for more than one attack. 'Ability Damage' Action: Swift Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: Your next attack within 1 round causes 1 point of Attribute Damage to a target. For every 4 points spent, increase the Attribute Damage by +1. If you want to do Attribute Drain instead double all point costs for this ability. If you want to cause an Attribute Penalty, then this ability only costs 3 for the initial point, and 2 for every additional point. Damage and Drain are healed as normal, but the duration factor must be added to make a Penalty last for more than 1 round. A target has a Fortitude save to halve the Attribute Damage, Drain or Penalty inflicted by this ability. 'Impose Condition' Action: Swift Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: Your next attack within 1 round also imposes a status condition on the target. Each of the following conditions can be imposed for the basic 5 points: Blinded, Deafened, Entangled, Fatigued or Sickened. Increasing the cost by 10 points allows the following: Dazed, Exhausted, Nauseated, Staggered and Stunned. Increasing the cost by 15 points allows the following: Paralyzed and Unconscious. The target can make a Fortitude save to negate any of these effects. If this ability is given a duration, the target gets a new save every round to end the effect. The Duration Factor only applies to the duration of the effect, this ability cannot be extended for more than one attack. 'Advanced Defence Abilities:' 'Deadly Dodging' Action: Full-Round Range: Close Cost: 5 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Deception, Arcane, Shadow Description: Choose one opponent who can reach you. You take your full round dodging in such a way as you get that enemy to attack another. Every time you are attacked you make a CMB check versus the attacker's CMD. If successful you may make your opponent overreach, instead targeting their attack at an adjacent opponent. 'Bolster' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Toughness, Determination, Divine, Natural, Rage Description: You gain 5 temporary hit points. For every additional point spent you gain 5 more temporary hit points. These hit points cannot be sacrificed as backlash for an Epic Spell or Martial Power. 'Fortification' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 4 Power Source: Toughness, Determination, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Rage Description: You gain DR 2/magic. For every 2 additional points in the cost, the DR increases by 1. To improve the DR to Slashing, Bludgeoning or Piercing add 2 to the point cost. To improve the DR to Silver, Cold Iron or Adamantine add 4 to the point cost. To improve to DR/- add 8 to the point cost. To add an alignment element add 4 to the point cost. To improve to DR/epic add 10 to the point cost. 'Resistance' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 4 Power Source: Toughness, Determination, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Rage Description: You gain a +2 resistance bonus to your saving throws. Every 2 additional points spent increases this bonus by +1. To change this bonus to another type, double all point costs. 'Resilience' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Toughness, Determination, Arcane, Natural, Rage Description: You gain Resistance 5 to one energy type. Every 2 additional points spent increases this resistance by 5. 'Tank' Action: Full-Round Range: Personal Cost: 4 Power Source: Muscle, Toughness, Skill, Determination, Description: You rely on your armor for defence, doubling your armor bonus (but not enhancement bonus) to AC. Every 2 additional points spent allows you to add +1 to your armor bonus. 'Condition Break' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Toughness, Determination, Divine, Natural, Rage Description: End a condition affecting you. For every 2 additional points spent you can end an additional condition. Each condition must be specified when you create the Power. 'Advanced Movement Abilities:' 'Burrow' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 4 Power Source: Muscle, Speed, Toughness, Skill, Determination, Arcane, Natural, Rage Description: You gain a burrow speed of 15 ft. For every 2 points spent, you can burrow an additional 5ft. This Burrow only works through dirt, sand or other soft materials. To burrow through rock or other hard substance this power costs 10, has a speed of 10ft and costs 5 for every additional 5 ft. 'Surface Run' Action: Move Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Speed, Skill, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: You can move across tenuous surfaces, like water. In addition you can move across difficult terrain with no penalty. For an additional 5 points you can even move across air, as if affected by the Air Walk spell. You still need to find a solid, horizontal place to end your movement, unless you apply a Duration factor to this ability. 'Advanced Trick Abilities:' 'Darvision' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 2 Power Source: Determination, Skill, any Magical Description: Gain Darkvision 30 ft. Every 2 points spent increases this distance by 10 ft. 'Blindsense' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Determination, Skill, any Magical Description: Gain Blindsense 10 ft. Every 2 points spent increases this distance by 5 ft. To improve this to Blindsight add 10 points to the cost. 'Boost' Action: Standard Range: Personal Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: Gain a +1 Enhancement bonus to one ability score which cannot be the power source of this ability (or linked attribute if using a Magical Power Source, except for the Rage Power Source, see below). For every 2 points spent gain an additional +1 to the chosen ability score. This ability represents sacrificing one area to gain in another, so for every 2 points you gain in the chosen ability score you must take a -1 penalty to another ability score. This penalty may be spread around to any of the other abilities, but at least half of it (round up) has to be in the Power Source ability (if its a Mundane Power Source) or the linked attribute (if it is a Magical Power Source). The Rage Power Source acts slightly differently, as it can freely boost Strength or Constitution without needing to apply half the penalty to Con. 'Confusion' Action: Standard Range: Close Cost: 8 Power Source: Skill, Deception, Arcane, Divine, Natural, Shadow Description: You cause one opponent to become Confused. The opponent receives a Will save to negate this effect. If the duration factor is applied, the target gets a new save every round to end this effect. This is a Mind-Affecting Effect. 'Taunt' Action: Standard Range: Long (see description) Cost: 5 Power Source: Any Description: You goad an opponent into attacking only you. The opponent must be within 30ft and have clear line of sight to you. The opponent gets a Will Save to negate this effect. If the save fails, they immediately attack you to the best of their ability. This is an emotional-based Mind-Affecting Effect. For every 2 points added to the cost, increase the range of this ability by 10 ft. If the duration factor is applied, the target gets a new save every round to end this effect. Category:Martial Powers